Hima's troubles
by darkrosewriter
Summary: Hima as fallen in love with Kiba while on a mission for mthe Sand village. But, when they become lovers, something happens to Hima nad she needs to find a way to tell him. Bad summary


Hima sat in front of the fire thinking about what had happened to her these past few months since coming to live with her life long friend Temari, her siblings, and their lovers.

Three months ago, she was in the Leaf Village happily with Kiba Inuzuka. They had something special, so the people said. To them, it was even more. When they met, Hima was on a mission from the Sand Village to help out the Leaf Village in some battle they had going on. Kiba was sent out to meet her and they became fast friends. Few weeks later, they were lovers.

That's when all hell broke loose in Hima's world. She woke up one morning feeling sick. After going to the doctors, she found out she was pregnant with his child. Out if fear, she ran away back to the Sand Village to live with Temari. She couldn't properly take care of her self, let alone a child.

"Oh God! What am I going to do….?"

Temari looked up from where she was doing something with her fan and sighed. "Hima, you love him. Why can't you tell him?"

"It's not that easy! Put yourself in my shoes for one day and you'll see that I may be a powerful ninja, but my soul is weak…..And I'm scared of what Kiba might do…." Hima hated to be rejected by anyone. She loved Kiba. To be rejected by him would put an end to her whole existence.

Placing a hand on her slightly swollen belly, she sighed. "I want to. I really do. It's just…."

"You're scared that he'll leave you?"

Hima nodded. Temari knew everything about her and knew what was going on in her head. It was almost like they were twin sisters.

"Hima, what guy in their right mind would leave you? You're smart, talented, have, or had, a perfect body (and will gain it back after the baby), and you're the kindest being on this Earth." Temari went over to her and held Hima close to her. Picking up a strand of her reddish-brown hair, she tickled her nose with it. "Perk up! Think of the positive things like….." She had a hard time figuring out what Hima would make out to be positive. She was a pessimist about everything right now. "You still look pretty. I mean, your figure isn't lost, you just have a belly now and I think you look fine with it."

Hima couldn't help but smile. Temari always made her feel better. "Besides, I'll help with the baby, and if Kiba bails out on you then I'll kill him."

She nodded and looked up at the blonde girl with her always present smile plastered on her face. "I'll tell him. But when I feel like it."

Temari nodded. "Fine with me."

*The next morning*

Hima woke up, sick like usual. After 20 minutes of puke fest, she walked into the kitchen and sat down with her head on the bar.

"Hey kitty cat! How ya feelin'?"

Kankuro walked into the room, still in his boxers with no shirt on. Pulling at one of Hima's cat ears, he blew in it.

"Hey! Don't do that! You know I never feel good in the morning so quit messing with me!" Hima hated him for that. He always pulled her tail or blew in her ears just to get a reaction out of her. He always got what he wanted.

"Aw! Little miss mood swings is pissed." Kankuro laughed until his head hit the ground after a punch to the back of the skull.

"Shut up and quit messing with Hima. Who knows, you may be killed by me or her." Temari was still in her pj's when she came down. Yawning, she smiled over at Hima. "Mornin sun-shine."

Hima smiled weakly and laid her head back down. "I figured out when I'm telling Kiba."

"When?"

"When I'm 6 months along. That way, I won't have to say anything and keep an eye on his face. My tummy will do all the talking."

Temari frowned. She hoped it was sooner than that. "That's like 3 months away!!! I can't wait to hear the answer that loooooooong!"

"I'm waiting that long. It's final." Hima got up from the table and went back in her room. Looking at a picture of her and Kiba, she began to cry. "Why is it always me? Why?"


End file.
